


Accidentally on Purpose

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the things that happen by accident are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally on Purpose

The first time it happened, it wasn't exactly on purpose. They were drunk, on liquor and on friends and fun, and the bed in the hotel suite was huge and inviting. When Adam woke up in the morning and saw the way the light filtered softly over Tommy and Joshua's faces, he smiled softly. Just because it hadn't happened on purpose didn't make it a mistake. Adam let his eyes close again, sliding one hand down Joshua's back and the other into Tommy's hair. He let their soft sighs and even breathing push him back into sleep, images flashing through his head of how they ended up here.

It wasn't the first time that he'd slept with Tommy, or with Joshua; far from it, in fact. Adam's life was complicated, and he wasn't lying when he said he didn't have room for a typical relationship, but that didn't mean that he didn't have room for _anything_. He just had to be a bit more creative about things, and luckily he had people in his life who were willing to be creative with him.

He and Joshua had known each other for years, floating in and out of one another's lives as relationships came and went, but always finding themselves drawn back. Maybe it started when they were young and just looking for a hookup, and maybe sometimes it was the product of too much drink and other substances that found them stumbling into bed together, but it was always good. And if there were a few mornings that Adam woke up and was momentarily confused by the skirt and stockings and heels thrown across his floor, they only made the moment that he rolled over and saw Joshua's face even better.

Somewhere along the line it became more than drunken hookups, but Adam couldn't remember exactly when. Adam would never have said that they were dating, but he loved Joshua and they had something unique that Adam definitely cherished. It became even more important as Adam's life spun further and further out from where it began, and the one place that he could always ground himself was in Joshua's arms, and in his bed. Adam slept with other people, and he assumed that Joshua did too, but it never meant anything, or at least not as much.

That all changed when Adam met Tommy. Well, maybe not exactly when he met Tommy, but that was the beginning. Adam and Tommy grew close quickly, the way that only two people thrown into a crazy situation together can, but it wasn't about sex, not right away. It was about closeness and friendship and that kind of love, the kind of love that's slow and easy, and lets your friend throw his skinny legs over your lap on the couch as you fall asleep in front of some movie you've both seen a hundred times. It sounds cliché, even to Adam's ears and it's his life, but it really started after the AMAs.

It wasn't like Adam kissed Tommy on stage and a switch was flipped, sending them flying to a hotel room to fuck like rabbits. No, it was in the days that followed that a change started to happen, a kind of slow burn. Adam played it cool, but inside he was freaking out, thinking that not only had he fucked up his career, but he was going to lose his friendship with Tommy too. It wasn't until nearly a week later that Tommy knocked on Adam's hotel room door, staring down at his own socked feet when Adam opened the door. Tommy stepped in and kissed Adam softly on the lips, and told him that everything was going to be fine and to stop being such a fucking idiot, and that was when it changed.

 

The second time it happened, Tommy wouldn't have said it was on purpose, but it felt different. Adam was leaving soon for his international promo tour, and he'd be gone for a month. Tommy was curled up in a chair in Adam's bedroom watching him pack, trying to pretend that he wasn't sulking. He watched Adam hold up shirts and pants and belts and shoes for Joshua's approval before tossing them into one of two piles. Joshua was going with him as his stylist for the first leg of the tour, and Tommy wasn't doing a very good job at hiding how he felt about being left behind.

It wasn't really jealousy, not quite. Tommy knew why he wasn't going, and knew that none of it was Adam's choice, and he was okay with that. But he felt like he was being left alone, and a month felt like a really long time. The sigh that escaped his mouth this time must have been louder than the others, because Joshua lifted his head and turned to Tommy with a soft look on his face. He walked over and perched on the arm of Tommy's chair, running his fingers through Tommy's bangs.

"You know that if you could take my place, I'd let you, right?" Tommy looked up at him and couldn't help the smile that quirked at the edges of his lips. Joshua was a really good guy, and in the past few months Tommy had grown really fond of him.

"Yeah, I know you would." He leaned his head into Joshua's hand just a little, his breath catching when Joshua bent down and placed a soft kiss on Tommy's lips. The room went weirdly silent, like it was holding its own breath to see what happened next. The air rushed back in when Tommy leaned into the kiss, lifting his own hand to slide it up under Joshua's shirt.

Later, as the three of them lay tangled on a now-crumpled pile of Adam's clothes, Tommy lifted himself up onto one elbow so he could run a hand down Adam's arm. After a split-second hesitation, he reached farther to run a hand down Joshua's as well, resting briefly on the pulse in his wrist before pulling back. His voice was a little soft and husky as he spoke, twisting his fingers in his long bangs. "I'm going to fucking miss you guys."

Until the words left his mouth, Tommy didn't realize how much he meant them. He was going to miss them, both of them, and that was a little...unexpected. What was even more unexpected was how _okay_ it felt, and how Joshua's hand fit perfectly around Tommy's hip.

 

If there was a single moment that could be considered a turning point, Tommy figured it was the moment that Joshua got back to LA. Tommy knew that he was coming back before Adam, but he wasn't expecting his phone to buzz with a dinner invitation from Joshua. He went, because he was sick of eating canned soup at home, and it gave him an excuse to finally shave off the dark blonde scruff he'd stopped caring about days ago.

Dinner was good, and the company was even better, the conversation flowing easier than Tommy would've expected. He and Joshua were really different, and if you'd asked Tommy a year ago if he wanted to go out to dinner with a guy who had a fabulous drag alter-ego and spouted off broad ideas about _love_ and the _Universe_, Tommy would've told you to fuck off. Now, Tommy was laughing and nodding and genuinely interested in all the things Joshua had to say, and when Joshua followed him to his car, Tommy didn't think anything of it.

He did think something of the easy way that Joshua flopped down on his couch, pushing his feet forward until his toes were just under Tommy's thigh. He definitely thought something of the way that - as the movie played - Joshua shifted until he was lying on his side, legs thrown over Tommy's lap, one hand toying with the edge of Tommy's t-shirt sleeve. It was when Joshua swung his legs to the floor and flipped around on the couch to pillow his head on Tommy's leg that Tommy finally had to say something. He let his hand drop to Joshua's head, running his hand through his hair till Joshua turned over to face him.

"So...what's going on here?" Tommy kept his fingers working through Joshua's hair, because even though he wanted to know what was going on, he was pretty sure he didn't want it to stop.

"I missed you while I was gone." Joshua's answer was simple, and Tommy swallowed a little heavily, his hand pausing in Joshua's hair for just a second.

"I...missed you too. Glad you're back." Tommy smiled a small smile, and his fingers started massaging over Joshua's scalp again. He let his head rest against the back of the couch when Joshua turned back to face the television. Tommy spent the next hour only half paying attention to the movie, and he only noticed the credits were rolling when Joshua sat up to stretch his arms above his head. He sat back on his heels and smiled at Tommy, a calm smile on his face.

"So, I left my car at the restaurant." Joshua's hands were resting on his own thighs, and Tommy just stared at him for a second. He looked so...still, so calm. Tommy didn't think he'd ever been that still, and his own fingers were drumming out a beat on the arm of the couch as he spoke.

"Well...I could drive you back. Or..." Tommy looked Joshua in the eyes, hoping that he was catching the signals that Joshua was tossing out. He reached one hand out and rested it gently on Joshua's before tangling their fingers together and pulling Joshua towards him. He'd kissed Joshua before, of course, but this time it was different. They were alone, Adam wasn't here, and if Tommy was honest, Adam was pretty far in the back of his mind as he pushed Joshua backwards until they were laying flat on the couch.

They made out like teenagers for what felt like hours, Joshua's hands running hot and smooth up and down Tommy's back, his hips rolling gently beneath Tommy's. Tommy finally pulled back, panting and breathless, resting his forehead against Joshua's as he spoke. "I'm thinking you should probably spend the night."

Joshua's laugh was bright and vibrated through Tommy's chest as he pushed him back, pulling them both to their feet. "I thought you'd never ask." They didn't hurry down the hall to Tommy's room, and they didn't hurry with anything else that night. Tommy took his time exploring Joshua's body, finding which spots made him moan and which made him sigh, and then Joshua did the same, lingering when he found the spot just below Tommy's navel that made him choke on his breath.

When Tommy finally sank into Joshua's body, they were already exhausted and sweaty and nearly spent, and when they came, it was quiet and intense. Tommy collapsed on his stomach next to Joshua, breathing heavily as he rested his hand on Joshua's stomach. He lifted himself up just enough to see Joshua's face, slack and easy.

"We should probably call Adam." Tommy traced small circles on Joshua's skin, drumming out a beat to a song he hadn't written yet.

"Yeah, he's definitely going to want to know about this. He'll be sorry he missed it." Joshua's lips twitched in a smirk, and Tommy couldn't help but smile back even as his eyes drifted shut.

When they woke up in the morning, it was only moments before Tommy's phone rang, almost like Adam knew what was going on. True to what Joshua had said, Adam mostly pouted he hadn't been there to watch, and complained about being alone in whatever foreign country he was in now. Tommy was tempted to remind Adam that he was more than welcome to take some pretty boy back to his hotel room, but he didn't. Instead, he reminded him that it was only a few more weeks, and he promised to call more often. Adam also made Tommy promise to give Joshua a kiss for him, and that was a promise Tommy was more than willing to keep.

The next few weeks passed quicker than the first two for Tommy, with Joshua just a phone call away. There were more dinners, and more nights on Tommy's couch, but for whatever reason they didn't end up in bed again. They didn't talk about it, but Tommy was pretty sure they were both waiting for Adam, like they realized that the whole situation had just become a lot more complicated. Tommy didn't mind not talking about it, because as strange as he knew this whole thing actually was, it didn't feel strange at all. Joshua was a calming presence, and even though what felt like 90% of the time, Tommy had no idea what he was talking about, he still liked listening to him.

When Adam finally got home, it felt like his schedule was conspiring to keep them all apart. He'd already been home, gone to Canada and back again when the three of them were finally able to be in the same place at one time, and Adam suggested they order in and eat at his house. It had never seemed right to talk about things when the three of them weren't all together, and Tommy was more than a little nervous about how that conversation was going to go.

Sitting in Adam's living room, they passed boxes of rice and noodles and orange chicken, the only noise in the room the clicking of their chopsticks and the low volume of the television. Adam set his plate down on the table, and turned to smile at Tommy and Joshua who were sitting pretty close together on the couch. "So...you guys have fun while I was gone?" His smile was part predatory and part fondness, and he stood to make his way over to the couch.

Tommy felt his cheeks flush a little, but he smiled when Joshua leaned his shoulder into Tommy's chest. "Yeah, we barely missed you at all." Tommy reached out to run a hand down Adam's arm as he spoke, and even though they'd been together countless times since Adam had gotten home, it felt different when all three of them were there. Tommy rested his chin on Joshua's shoulder, looking over him at Adam. "Seriously, do we need to talk about this?"

Joshua was the one that answered, shifting a little so he could look at both of them. "I think if we talk about it, it'll only be harder. Honesty's all we need here, right? No rules, just be honest and play it by ear." The way that Joshua's eyes gleamed made Tommy believe that everything could really just be that simple.

"I can do honest. Tommy?" Adam's hand was hot where it slid around Joshua's shoulder to rest on Tommy's, his fingers slipping just under the collar of Tommy's t-shirt.

Tommy let his eyes shut, just for a second, leaning into Adam's touch. "Yeah, I can do that." He looked from Adam to Joshua, the smiles stretched across both of their faces causing one to pull at the corners of his own mouth. "So...do we seal this deal with a kiss?"

Adam laughed, loud and sudden. Tommy loved catching him off guard, loved the way that Adam was still surprised by some of the things Tommy said. "We can start with a kiss." His eyes went dark and a little narrow, and yeah, starting with a kiss was exactly what Tommy had in mind.

Adam's couch was big, but not nearly big enough for the three of them, and they soon got up and moved to Adam's bed. They didn't talk much as they shed their clothes, just soft whispers of approval and quiet directions until they were all spread out on the bed. Tommy ended up in the middle, and he wasn't about to complain at the feeling of Joshua's warm mouth on the back of his shoulders and Adam's big hand spread wide on his stomach, fingers just teasing the head of his cock.

He sighed as Adam's hand wrapped around his cock, and his sigh caught in his throat when he felt Joshua's fingers slide down his back and circle his hole. They were already slick with something, and before Tommy had time to wonder when he managed that, two fingers were pushing into him just as Adam's hand began to move on his cock. As slowly as he and Joshua had gone when they were alone, this time no second was being wasted. Joshua's finger moved fast and deep, and a third was thrust in just as Adam bent to capture Tommy's lips with his own.

They must have had some psychic connection or something; Tommy figured that was the only real explanation for the way they moved in near perfect unison without ever uttering a word. In what felt like an embarrassingly short period of time, Tommy was riding the edge, just from Adam's hands and Joshua's fingers and he found himself pushing back at both of them with shaky hands.

"Stop, guys, stop. Don't wanna...not like this." He knew he wasn't really making sense, and he knew his breath was coming in deep gasps, but he didn't care. "Who...what are we doing here?"

"I want to watch you two. Yes?" Adam's hand still moved slowly over Tommy's cock, and Tommy nodded frantically, pretty sure that there was no suggestion he wouldn't have agreed to in that moment. He slid over on the bed, making sure that there was enough room for Adam to spread out beside them, before reaching up and pulling Joshua down towards him. He smiled up at Joshua, sliding his hands down Joshua's back and pulling him in for a kiss.

Next to them, Adam made a kind of whimper of approval and Tommy let his thighs fall apart get Joshua closer. He rolled his hips slowly, rubbing his cock against Joshua's again and again until Joshua was panting against Tommy's mouth and pushing back against him. He pulled back just long enough to roll a condom down over his cock, and then he was pushing in. He started slow, pulling out in long smooth strokes that made Tommy's eyes roll back in his head and his mouth fall open.

Adam ran one hand up and down Joshua's back, the other stroking his own cock slowly as he watched. Tommy knew he was watching, and maybe he was putting on a little bit of a show, moaning a little louder and arching his back a little more than he normally would. He'd already been on the edge when Joshua had pushed in, and as his thrusts started to speed up, going a little harder and a little deeper, Tommy moved even closer.

Tommy felt Adam's hand work its way between his and Joshua's bodies to wrap around his cock, not really stroking, just squeezing gently, his thumb swirling over the head. He wrapped his legs around Joshua's waist, pulling him in as deep as he could, urging him to fuck him harder and faster until he felt his eyes squeeze shut and his stomach muscles clench. He came hard, spilling hot over Adam's fingers, his come smearing across his own and Joshua's stomachs as Joshua continued to move over him, his rhythm slowing.

Adam made a noise in the back of his throat that was somewhere between a growl and a whimper, his hand fisting in Joshua's hair and turning his head to kiss him hard and deep. Tommy could barely keep his eyes open to watch, and his body was thrumming with post-orgasm sensitivity, radiating out from where Joshua's cock was now just resting in him. He shuddered as Joshua pulled out of him, the condom getting tossed somewhere in the direction of the trash, rolling to his side when he saw the way that Adam nearly dragged Joshua over Tommy's body to straddle Adam's legs.

Joshua's mouth was on Adam's cock in seconds, his jaw working to get as much in as he could, Adam's throaty groan telling Tommy that Joshua was doing a damn good job. Adam's fingers were pushing into Joshua's hole, thrusting in hard enough that Joshua was gasping around Adam's cock and pulling off just to catch a breath. When Adam finally rolled a condom down his cock and pulled Joshua up to lower himself onto it, Tommy was wide awake again, unable to decide where to look. His eyes drifted to Joshua's hole, stretched and pink around Adam's cock, and then they drifted to Adam's face, eyes half-shut and teeth digging into his lower lip as he thrust up into Joshua. Tommy looked up at Joshua, his expression so different than Adam's. The look on Joshua's face was something Tommy could only as joy. His eyes were wide open, and his mouth was set in a smile, the sounds that bubbled out of his mouth akin to laughter.

Tommy was suddenly struck by how beautiful the scene in front of him was, and he felt weirdly happy to be included in something so amazing. When they came, Joshua fell forward onto Adam's chest, his eyes sparkling as he started to laugh in earnest. The other times they'd been together, Joshua had never been like this, and though Tommy would've thought that someone laughing in bed would be insulting...this wasn't. It felt right, and his heart swelled, and Adam obviously felt the same way.

Adam's own laughter soon started, and Tommy couldn't help but join in, crawling close to fold himself against Adam's side, resting his hand on Joshua's back. When their laughter died down, and their breathing had evened out, they lay in easy silence until the mess drying on their skin started to get uncomfortable. As Tommy got up and padded to the bathroom, he threw a glance back at the bed and the two men curled up there.

He didn't know if it was love, he didn't know if it was forever, and he was pretty sure it wasn't always going to be this easy, but he was also pretty sure it didn't matter. It was good now, and that was all that mattered. Just because something doesn't happen on purpose, doesn't mean it's a mistake. Some of the best things happen by accident, and that's a lesson that Tommy is happy to learn.


End file.
